A New Kind of Crazy!
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: RITs. That's what we are! (Rogues in training) It's pretty cool working for villains and being related to them! But it ain't half dangerous and funny and crazy! :D Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1 Tea Party? RUN!

Tea party? RUN!

Note: Say hello to the RITs that's Rogues in training by the way. They're all my own characters and they all know how to get into trouble, cause trouble and thankfully they know how to get out of it too.

Hope you guys enjoy, plus... please review fave follow and all that jazz! :D

* * *

Luna Fright sat on a bench in Gotham park reading a news paper.

She had a hat covering her eyes, a long black coat and a victorian styled dress.

Luna was a steam punk and everyone knew it.

Sitting there, minding her own business, Luna didn't notice a bouncy blond running up to her, until she heard

"LUNA!"

Luna jumped a little but made a good job at hiding it.

She looked up and a firm scowl plastered itself onto her face. "What do you want Alice?" she hissed at the 18 year old as she jumped up and down like a toddler.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my tea party!" cried Alice as she jumped up and down.

Luna stared at her in complete confusion.

Alice was 4 years older then her but she acted like she was 10 years younger.

"Alice. Do you seriously think I want to go to a stupid tea party?" asked Luna her eyes wandering back to the paper.

"But it'll be fun!" cried Alice as she sat next to Luna on the bench.

Luna glanced at her with a frown on her face. "I am about fear. Not fun." she looked back at her paper and hissed. "If you want fun, go talk to Jester."

"I did." said Alice as she stared at her friend, wondering how someone so young could be so serious.

"Yes and what did she say?" asked Luna. She really didn't care but if she could distract Alice from asking questions about her going to the tea party…. then she wouldn't have to go.

"I won't repeat what she said. It was something along the lines of, I'm being shot at do you seriously think I'm thinking about a stupid tea party?" said Alice looking at the floor.

Luna sighed. "That sounds like Jester." she muttered.

Alice looked up at Luna and smiled. "So. Do you want to come to my tea party?"

"No."

Alice's mouth opened wide and she stared at her friend in shock. "But it'll be fun."

"I already told you. I like fear, not fun." hissed Luna.

Alice scowled. "You need to stay away from Scarecrow. He's ruining your childhood."

Luna laughed a cold and bitter one. "My childhood? Alice, I never had a childhood. My parents were trying to cure me of my condition, remember?"

Alice sighed. "Then now is the perfect time to start a new one! Come on, it's just one tea party!"

"I'm not going. I have to help Scarecrow with something," Luna lied.

"You're- hey wait! That's Katrina! Cat girl! I'll ask her see if she wants to come!" cried ALice as she jumped to her feet and ran over to Katrina who was jogging until Alice jumped in front of her and started asking her about the tea party.

Luna took this as her time to leave. She got up and placed the paper under her arm before walking towards the exit of the park.

"Luna!" cried Alice as she caught up to her.

Luna sighed and turned to give her friend a stern look. "I really didn't want to do this," she huffed as she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Luna came out at the Iceberg lounge. Finally she found somewhere Alice wouldn't be or go.

She walked through the doors and saw all of the RIT's sitting in their corner with drinks in their hands.

Luna slowly walked over to them, with an eyebrow raised. "What are you all doing here?" she asked as she joined them in the corner.

The group turned to Luna and said in union. "Hiding from Alice."

That almost made Luna laugh. "I thought that would be the case. Jester I thought you were being shot at?"

Jester shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I just said that as an excuse."

Luna nodded and turned to J'J who was playing with his drink. "Say, won't Alice's tea party have cakes and sugar and nice sweet stuff?" he muttered.

"Yes it will," answered Luna.

Everyone went quiet and wide eyed. Cakes, biscuits, every sugary treat you could imagine would be there.

"Question: If that be the case, then why are we still here?" asked Enigma as she placed her cap on her head.

"Answer: I haven't the foggiest," muttered Whisper as he pulled his jacket on.

The group looked at each other and quickly got to their feet.

"You do know where Alice lives right Luna?" cried Nightshade.

"Yes I do!" cried Luna.

The group ran out of the Iceberg lounge and headed straight to Alice's house.

Sometimes it wasn't bad to go down the rabbit hole.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2 Off Target

Off Target.

Note: Okay, so in this one I'm using my newest OC! So yeah, let me know what you think of him! :D Please read, review, fave and follow!

* * *

Flirting. It's something we do a lot. When you first become a teenager and you begin to look at each other in a different way, you flirt with said person you like or flirting could just be in your nature so you do it subconsciously.

Now, Target was a flirty person, a very flirty person. But being with Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot, a lot will do that to you.

Target saw what Floyd did, so he followed his lead and flirted with the teenage super criminals that were around.

But it never really worked.

"Don't do it," hissed Whisper as he looked to his best friend Target who was sitting next to him at Alice's tea house. The place where all the RIT's went if they wanted to be away from the adults.

Target waved his friend off. "Oh come on. It'll be fine, I mean who wouldn't like the charm and charism of me, Target?"

"Going by your track record, everyone," muttered Whisper.

Target glared at his friend who shrugged back at him with a look of slight annoyance on his face.

"Look. I bet I can get anyone of these girls to go out with me," boasted Target with a big grin on his face.

"I wouldn't put any money on that bet personally," murmured Whisper as he dank a little of his drink.

Target rolled his eyes. "Look, you'll see. I can do it," He got to his feet and patted Whisper's arm, "You just sit here and watch the master at work."

Whisper shook his head as Target swagged, yes swagged up to Sarah Coblepot, the Penguin's little helper and niece.

"Say, Dove. Do you wanna' Ya' know? Take a look at my birds?" asked Target a big grin on his face.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Ya' know, something, that dress looks lovely, I wonder what it would look like on the floor?" said Target grinning.

'SLAP!'

Target went back to his seat rubbing his cheek, holding a shocked expression on his face.

Whisper smirked. "So how is the master?"

Target glared. "She's just not thinking straight."

"I think the only one who's not thinking straight here is you," laughed Whisper.

Target glared. "Yeah well I don't see you with a girl on your arm."

Whisper shook his head with a slight laugh. "Do you think I need a girl like that? I do have a girl, but she isn't like that," he said as he drank a bit more of his drink.

Target shook his head with a sigh.

"Look, why don't you listen to a real master?" inquired Whisper with a shrug.

Target narrowed his eyes. "Master of silence maybe, but not women. You just wait, I'll have a girl with me yet!"

Whisper shook his head as Target walked over to Luna Fright.

Okay, he thought, maybe the last one was a bit too grown up, let's start little and work my way up.

"Say Luna, did anyone tell you but you really suit grey skin," commented Target as he leaned on the bar.

Luna raised an eyebrow at him and went back to looking at her drink.

"I mean, those… eyes! No one else could carry off odd eyes, but you. Well you're just amazing!"

Suddenly an arm draped over Luna's shoulder and J'J leaned forward grinning.

"Sorry, Target. Luna's taken," he cackled.

Target blinked. "Since when?"

J'J smirked and turned to Luna. "Sweetie, just go over there for a moment please."

Luna smirked and walked over to Alice who was serving drinks to people.

J'J turned back to Target and grinned. "Touch her and you'll wish you were dead."

Target gulped and walked back to Whisper who was laughing his head off.

"You are really bad at this!" he laughed.

Target glared at him. "Look, most of the chicks here are all nuts! That's why it's hard for me. Maybe I should try Crossword?"

At that moment Whisper stopped laughing, grabbed Target by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him towards him, with a firm frown plastered on his face.

"You touch her and getting a girl on your arm will be the least of your worries!" he growled right at Target.

Target held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, okay! I get it! Crossword off limits! Chill would Ya'!"

Suddenly Alice came up and grabbed Target by his nose and pulled him of his seat.

Then she continued to walk towards the door, still holding Target's nose, as laughter erupted in the little tea house.

"What gives Alice?!" cried Target as she threw him out.

"I have been getting conplaints about you. You're going to be banned form my tea house until you can learn to give girls some respect! We are not here for your amusement!" with that Alice shut the door and locked it.

Whisper walked out of the tea house with a big grin on his face, as he shook his head at his friend.

"To say your name is target, you are way off went it comes to women."

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle axe

Battle axe's are dangerous!

Note: Luna and Alice once again! With a little bit of Jester and Crossword frown in there too! Enjoy and please leave a review or fave or follow! :D

* * *

If there is one thing in life you learn, it is not to give stupid people dangerous objects. Mainly because, well you do like to be in one piece don't you? Giving a stupid person a dangerous thing is just asking for trouble.

So as Luna watched in horror as her best and not too bright friend pulled a giant battle axe out of a box, she knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"What do you think?" asked Alice as she held the giant, mental, highly dangerous object in her clumsy hands.

"You're nuts!" cried Luna as she watched as Alice span the axe in her hand.

Alice shook her head at Luna. "Not nuts Luna, mad."

Jester pocked her head round the corner, her eyes went wide when she caught sight of the battle axe.

"Where can I get one of those?" she inquired with a huge grin.

"Oh, just ask Ashley he makes these for everyone!" cried Alice as she waved the axe in the air.

Luna went wide eyed. Alice with a battle axe was bad enough, but if Jester had one too….

"Have you read the instructions?" inquired Crossword as she walked into the room, with a very worried look on her face at the sight of Alice with a battle axe.

Alice frowned a little. "You don't need instructions to use a battle axe. Look all you do is swing it like this!" she cried as she swung the battle axe around her in a circle.

The others stared in fear as she did it, Jester quickly hid her head back round the corner, Crossword jumped to the floor and Luna used a shadow to make herself shorter.

Finally Alice stopped swinging her axe and leant on it. "See!?" she cried with a big grin on her face.

Crossword glanced up at her and removed her hands from the back of her head, Jester only pocked her eyes round the corner so all you saw was black and white spiky short hair and a pair of bright jade green eyes peeking around the corner and Luna slowly rose back to her original height.

Luna was Alice's best friend and so she looked the most worried. Mainly for her safety because she teamed up with Alice the most.

She glanced behind her and saw a jagged line where her neck would of been if she hand't of used her shadow power.

"Maybe you should put that down," suggested Luna.

"Yeah," admitted Crossword, "Before you err, 'off someone's head'," she chuckled a little at her own joke.

Jester smirked a little and pulled her head out a little more. "Alice, I think you really should put that axe down, never know what might happen," laughed Jester as she stared at the battle axe in a longing fashion.

"Why?" asked Alice, with a very confused look on her face.

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Because you're a lunatic!" she shrieked.

"I thought you were the Luna-tic," murmured Jester only to get a cold hard glare sent in her direction, causing her to hide again and only show her bright, green eyes.

Crossword sighed and walked out of the room towards her own room. "If she wants to play with her battle axe let her. As long as she doesn't come anywhere near me when she is using it, I'm fine," with that she shut the door.

Jester giggled. "I agree with Crossword. See Ya'!"

Luna watched the clown girl disappear round the corner and then she turned to her mad and very dull partner in crime.

Alice smiled up at her and she held the battle axe up again. "Do you want me to show you what it does again?"

Luna went wide eyed. "No!" she shouted and then she quickly disappeared through the shadows.

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4 Women!

Women!

Note: YAY! Two more of my OC's WHISPER AND J'J! :D Hope you like!

* * *

Women! They are complicated, so very complicated! You say one thing to make them happy and then it does the opposite. You try to do something right and then it goes wrong. You forget one little thing like you need to put the socks in the top drawer not the bottom and then if you do not do this it becomes the biggest disaster known to man, well, woman.

Whisper was sitting at the Tea house on his own in a corner nursing a small coca cola in his hand.

Suddenly high, almost shrieking laughter caught his attention and it meant trouble.

He looked up to see J'J walk into the room, his purple hair with green tips slightly hiding his bright blue eyes.

Plus the slightly running white and black makeup obscured his usual features.

"Well, hello there Whisper!" he cried as walked over to Whisper.

Whisper glared at him before looking back down at his drink.

"What's up? Where's Target?" asked J'J as he slid next to him a huge grin on his face.

"I was not in the mood to see him try and flirt with girls," growled Whisper, "I'm in no mood to speak to anyone."

J'J laughed. "Hence you being called Whisper right? Because you never speak!"

Whisper was silent.

"Look, what's wrong Whisper?" asked J'J.

"I had a fight with Crossword," answered Whisper.

"Oh! Girl trouble huh? Figures," chuckled J'J.

Whisper glared at him. "I am not having 'girl problems'. It was just a tiny little fight, it doesn't mean anything!"

J'J chuckled and brushed some of his hair out of his face, so you could see his bright, blue, Harley style eyes. "Listen to me Whisper,"

"I'm trying hard not to."

"Look, you just need to give her some space, that's all. I'm sure you will be fine," laughed J'J as he placed a hand on his shoulder grinning.

Whisper shook his head, causing the few urban strands, you could see poking out, to shake a little. It also made the bandages he hand wrapped around his face to move a tiny bit too.

"You don't understand though. Crossword's complicated… she's a flipping enigma!"

"Well, that's good because that is here name. Any way, what else would you expect from the _Riddler's daughter?_" asked J'J as he straightened his hoodie a little before carrying on, "I mean what would you expect from me? I am the_ Joker's son_ after all."

"Whisper wagged a finger at him. "No. That's what you, Harley and Joker are all claiming. We don't have any real evidence of that."

J'J frowned, which was an odd sight because he doesn't usually frown.

Whisper just glanced his way and didn't say anything.

"At least I've got a girl!" he growled.

"I'v got one too!" Whisper protested.

J'J smirked. "Have you now? Are you sure about that?"

Whisper rolled his eyes and downed his coca cola.

"Look, how about a joke!" cried J'J.

"How about no and you just shut up or leave or do both," muttered Whisper.

"Oh come on, it'll make you laugh and it looks like you deserve to laugh!" cried J'J with the biggest grin the world had ever seen.

Whisper sighed. "Do you know what my favourite part of a joke is J'J?"

J'J frowned a little. "Err, no. What is it?"

Whisper turned to him fully and hissed. "The punchline!" then he punched J'J in the face and small clown crashed to the floor.

Whisper then got silently to his feet, left a tip at the counter and walked out of the Tea house, with a smile on his face.

THE END.


	5. Chapter 5 I'm J'J for a reason

I'm J'J for a reason.

Note: Let's say hello to the boys. They do know how to have fun don't they. :D

* * *

It was a boys night for once, they didn't need to be with any of the girls, only the boys and they were loving it. No need to worry about any stupid Bat that might come a jumping down, because for them the mooring was the night, well it was the time they slept, all rogues were night owls not early birds. Well, some were, but not many.

J'J, Whisper, Target, Scorch and Ying and Yang sat in their hide out, which was at the old alibi club, it had closed down after Jester and Riddler had their little argument there. Nobody wanted to come and then they stopped completely when Candy, or Echo as she is now known as turned nutty.

So the boys took the place for themselves.

Whisper was reading a book, Ying and Yang were arguing, again. Scorch was trying to set fire to things and Target and J'J were growing knifes.

"Told you a dozen times!" yelled Ying as he slammed his fist down on the table, his black hair falling in his eyes. "Goos is better then bad!"

"You've got that so wrong!" yelled Yang spiking his white hair up. "Bad is so much better and cooler then good!"

Whisper rolled his eyes. The two never agreed on anything, he didn't know why they bothered arguing.

Suddenly he could smell burning, but what the hell was burning..?

He looked over his book to see Scorch had successfully set fire to a news paper on the table and was now trying to set the rest of the table on fire.

Whisper narrowed his eyes. "Would you cut that out!" he growled.

Scorch looked up at him, his eyes where hooded by his long, spiked, black hair. The small flame pendant he wore hung into view and it shown with the colours of the glowing fire.

"To say your name is whisper, you're not very quiet are you," he murmured.

Whisper glared at him and was about to shout when J'J called.

"Why are any of us called anything? Isn't that a great question, pity Enigma isn't here, I bet she could help answer the question!"

Target chuckled. "I bet Whisper wishes Crossword was here!"

Whisper looked back at his book and was glad he was wearing bandages to cover his face, "Oh and I bet you wish Fox was here don't you?" he bit back.

Target blushed, making his red hair redder, true it was already a scarlet red but the blush made it look worse.

"Yeah, well J'J wants Luna to be here!" he cried out in protest.

J'J narrowed his blue eyes at him, now they more resembled his father's green ones. They were cold and careless, full of chaos.

Scorch was still trying to set fire to the table until Whisper poured his glass of water over the small fire.

"Hey!" Yelled Scorch as he stood up, his black hair getting in his eyes, but you could see he hand't been sleeping, there were dark circles under his eyes, almost making his grey eyes looked black.

"Sorry," murmured Whisper as he went back to his book.

"Dark!"

"White!"

"Dark!"

"White!"

The other four turned to see the twins shoving each other and shouting out 'dark' and 'white'.

"What are you two arguing about now?" whined J'J as he threw another knife just above Target's head, hitting the water pipe and spraying J'J, who threw the knife in the first place, with water in the face.

the young clown boy fell to the floor, his face paint running down his face, the black turning grey as it mixed with the white and the red turning pink as it ran down his neck, leaving his purple hair with the green tips hanging in front of his eyes.

Target bursted out laughing. "Oh god, that was so funny!"

Ying and Yang were falling on the floor with laughter, even scorch and Whisper were chuckling a little bit.

Whisper looked back at his book, with a grin pulling on his face. "Well, at least we now know why you're called J'J."

THE END.


	6. Chapter 6 Ying and Yang

Ying and Yang.

Note: I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm using the boys a lot because, you don't get to see much of them often, so yeah, here come the boys! :D

* * *

The twins annoy the hell out of everybody. They can't help it, they just have the nasty thing of finishing off each other's sentences.

Ying loves his black hair and his white suit, he always wears it. Yang is the exact opposite.

He wears a black hoodie and jeans with white spiked hair.

Ying and Yang love to go to the tea house, the one place where the adults could not go and the one place the kids could be.

"I keep telling you! GOOD is better then bad!" yelled Ying.

Yang rolled his eyes. "Please! Bad is better and cooler then good!"

The surrounding watchers and observers slowly began to move away and sit somewhere far away from the two twins.

Ying and Yang glared at each other for a long time, their eyes looked like they were boring into each other.

"Guys! What are you two arguing about this time?" asked Target as he came and sat down with them.

"We are arguing-"

"About the fact that good-"

"Is worse then bad and-"

"Bad is worse then good."

Target blinked for a couple of moments. "How do you two do that?!" he cried.

The twins looked confused. "Do what?" they both asked in union.

Target stared at them before saying. "How do you finish of each others sentences?!"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged shoulders.

"They just can, Target, get used to it," muttered Whisper as he came and sat with his best friend, Scorch rolling and sitting next to Whisper, flicking his lighter on and off.

Whisper glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

Scorch looked up at him with a confused expression on his face. "Don't do what?"

"You know what!" growled Whisper. "You try to set the bandages on my face a light again and I swear I'll let you have a close inspection of your heart, out of it's rib cage, while you are still alive!"

"Gee, chill would Ya' Whisp' he ain't set them alight yet," grumbled Target.

Ying and Yang went back to their argument, which very slowly got on the other three's nervse.

"Oh for the love of god! Can't you two just agree?" cried Whisper.

"To say-"

"Your name is Whisper-"

"You're not very quiet-"

"Are you?"

The three stared at the twins with wide eyed.

"I don't know weather to find that cool, or just plain creepy," muttered Scorch.

"You and me both," muttered Target.

The twins turned their backs and went back to their argument.

"Hey fellers!" cried J'J as he lay his arms over their backs. "What's going on?!"

"Those two are having an argument. Again," answered Whisper as he shoved J'J's arm off him.

"Again?! Can't they just agree on something?!" laughed J'J as he sat on a stool next to Scorch.

"Say crash and burn, what do you think they're arguing about?" asked J'J.

Scorch glared at him. He hated that nick name, he would hat it till the day he died. "The usual," he answered bluntly.

J'J sighed. "Say Ying, Yang! I know you two love that argument you're having, but could you argue about something else?"

Ying and Yang stared at him for a long time before looking back at each other.

"Dark chocolate," growled Yang.

Ying stuck his tongue out in disgust. "White chocolate is much better!"

"It's tasteless!"

"Dark chocolate has too much of a taste!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"Dark chocolate!"

"White chocolate!"

"Dark!"

"White!"

"Dark"

"White!

"Dark!"

"White!"

"I'm getting out of here," muttered Scorch as he got up to leave, taking a bottle with him to make a mollotoff cocktail.

J'J stared after him. "Ya' know what? I think I'm going to do the same," he said as he got to his feet and left.

Whisper grabbed Target and pulled him off with him.

"Where are we going?" asked Target.

"We're going to watch you fail at flirting with the girls. Again," answered Whisper as they walked towards the giggling clump of insane chicks, leaving Ying and Yang to happily continue their argument.

THE END.


	7. Chapter 7 Same things happen to us

Note: Hope you guys like this one. It was written for me by Sword Stitcher! Thank you so much double 'S', You guys should check her stuff out she is amazing! :D

* * *

Jester stumbled down the road, intent on finding home quickly or – failing that – Eddie's hideout. She just needed somewhere safe.

Her jolly black and white hair stuck up in tufts that sometimes ended in brown, frazzled tips. An odour of burning hair overlaid her torn and singed clothes, which told half the story of her night in itself. She was tired, exhausted even but she pushed herself to find somewhere to rest. There was no way she was sleeping on the streets, not with Batman flying overhead. Not with her first-hand knowledge.

Stupid Batman. She seethed to herself. Does he always have to blow up the buildings? Not that Joker made it difficult for him. Who stacks fireworks and bombs next to each other?

It was not a good day. Harley and Joker had been arrested and when she'd managed to slip away from the scene, Bud and Lou the hyenas were being cornered by animal control. It was fair to say Harley's babies were not going to be free for very long, whereas Jester wanted to be a free agent for as long as humanly possible.

It was only a few more streets to the flat, but the ordeal seemed never ending.

As she rounded a corner, she came face to face with the last person she ever wanted to see in a city of over two million people. It had to be her, today of all days.

Sorrow's mask was cracked and broken near the chin. Chunks of porcelain were falling to the wet floor with every movement. Just visible below the smooth façade, Jester could see the pattern of scarring that defined her chin.

'You!'

'Oh not you.'

For a second, they stood facing each other in defensive stances. If Jester thought she had a rough night, she was mistaken. Judging by the way Sorrow held herself and the way her clothes had been slashed and singed in places, it looked like she hadn't had a good day either. One arm was twisted to an almost impossible angle, as though it were broken; Metal and ash covered her from head to foot.

'What happened to you?' The cold mouthless voice asked.

'I could ask you the same question.' Jester shot back; irritated simply by the way she spoke.

As if you can speak down onto me when you look like that! She thought. She could practically feel the sneer radiating from Sorrow, which only irritated Jester further. 'Batman happened to me, Sorrow, Batman!' Jester hissed.

'A winged vigilante took Joker down? Pathetic.' Sorrow sneered. 'Black Mask-'

'Black Mask! Black Mask! Oh shut up!' Jester hissed at her. 'You're so obsessed-'

'Oh shut up yourself, sister.' Sorrow snapped back. 'I am not in the mood to deal with you.'

'Good, 'cause I'm not in the mood for you either.' Jester sniffed. The two stood, glaring at one-another in silence for a few minutes. 'What happened to you anyway?' Jester asked. Seeing Sorrow so dishevelled was unusual.

'Firefly had a tantrum.' Sorrow replied, her words laced with all the venom and anger normally launched at her sister. 'Next to a shipment of volatile chemicals, it transpired.'

Despite the total opposite ends of the board the two sisters played on, it was remarkable that they always ended up in similar situations to each other.

As much as Jester loved Gar and his unerring instinct for mayhem, she couldn't hold the chortle that made it's way up her throat at the thought of him accidentally blowing Black Mask's hideout shy high. At the sound of the hastily covered laugh, Sorrow became much more tense, as though the sound of her sister's girlish giggles was painful to hear.

'Now, if you'll excuse me.' Sorrow snarled and made to skirt around Jester's frozen form.

At Sorrow's movement, all sense of hilarity ended abruptly and Jester became unusually serious. They stalked around one-another, each wary of attack with their sudden vulnerability until they were once again, on opposite sides of the narrow street.

Sorrow turned to leave, but not before throwing a parting shot over her shoulder. 'Be careful, dear sister. I'd hate for someone to kill you before I am able.'

'You wish.' Jester snorted at her retreating form.

She watched the small girl's form fade into the darkness until she was once again, on her own.

Sometimes, Jessica Turner wondered what life would have been like if the sisters were united in a common goal, but Jester knows from painful experience that any side she was on, Sorrow would stand opposite.

Still, it was not safe to be in the open, particularly now. There was no doubt in her mind that Sorrow would have some thugs hunting for her in the next hour, possibly to appease Black Mask in some way.

She didn't want to be hunted by both Batman and Black Mask.

Maybe it would be better to skip her flat and go directly to Eddie. Sure the flat was closer, but she didn't want to be alone, not anymore.

Not if Black Mask was looking for her.

Besides, if Garfield is in the dark skull's bad books, he'd go looking for Eddie too. That thought cheered Jester up to no end. If he was in the mood he could give her a play-by-play.

Joker had a point when he said life was an odd mix of laughter and tragedy. Today, Jester had enough tragedy to last her a while, maybe it was time to seek out some laughs.


	8. Chapter 8 Underground

Ungrounded.

Note: Ta daa! Another story written for me by Sword Stitcher and I am once again extremely grateful to her for writing it! :D

* * *

Jester was bored, very bored. Boredom was an alien concept to the diminutive clown girl but when it did hit, it left her unsure of what to do.

Joker and Harley were embroiled in some kind of scheme to annoy Batman and certainly didn't need her help to trash Gotham. Luna and Alice were off doing their own thing and Fox was spending time on her own. Jester was alone and bored.

No. She wasn't alone; she hadn't called on Crossword yet. Enigma never failed to dream up something entertaining. The only problem was, the last time the two girls had gotten together they caused enough trouble to warrant adult intervention and Enigma had been grounded for months.

Still, she had to have been on day release now, right? There was only one way to check.

She bounded up the stairs of the disused tenement building in the Narrows and knocked on the door, Jester chose to ignore the tiny camera in the corner of the doorframe as it turned to look at her.

The door buzzed itself open and Jester bounced through into the dirtiest looking lobby she'd ever seen.

Eddie's choices of hangout looked to be getting worse. Either that or Switch had been slacking off again.

Speaking of Smart-mouth, she was waiting on the second floor to greet her.

'If you're here for Enigma, Neon, she's still grounded.' Switch replied. Judging by the dark circles under her eyes and the now almost permanent grimace on her face, it had not been a fun grounding.

'Did Eddie put you in charge of her again Switch? You look like you've been sucking on lemons.' Jester giggled.

'He knows I hate that brat.' Switch shrugged. 'Still, she's grounded.' The woman said pointedly.

'Can I just talk to her?' Jester pleaded.

'No.' Switch replied flatly. 'She's grounded. Daddy's orders.'

'C'mon Smart-mouth, one little chat isn't going to hurt, is it? And you can tidy up before Eddie sees the state you've made of the place.' Jester added pointedly. She had to suppress a laugh at the visible flinch Switch made at the mention of the state of affairs. If Edward were to happen upon the filth of his latest hideout he'd flip a lid, it was well known that Eddie liked cleanliness or as close as he could get to it.

The seconds ticked by ominously before Switch broke the silence. 'Fine. Five minutes, I mean it Jester.'

'That's all I wanted!' She practically leapt on Switch with a hug before bounding further up in search of Enigma.

That's all I'm going to need. Jester thought. I have a plan!

If Switch looked unhappy, Enigma looked as though someone had just shot her puppy. She was sat on her bed with a Sudoku mumbling her way through the puzzles with the air of permanent distaste. Interspaced with her calculations and mumbles was the occasional rant about her guardian.

Her face instantly transformed upon seeing Jester entering her room.

'Hey, Terry.' Jester leaned against the doorframe and grinned, though not for long. Enigma leapt off the bed and all but dragged her away from the door. Her head entered the corridor and looked left and right before she turned to Jester incredulously.

'How are you even here? The last time someone came to see me that hag threatened to skin her!' Enigma hissed obviously pleased that her friend had found a way through the walls but worried for possible discovery. If Switch discovered unwarranted visitors she would tattle to Riddler and Enigma was not looking forward to another three months of parental solitary confinement.

'We're cool Crossword, Switch knows I'm here. She let me up.' Jester laughed. 'And I have a plan to break you out!'

'Oh?' Enigma asked sceptically. She had every right to be unconvinced; Jester's plans inevitably had a fatal flaw so wide a plane could barrel roll through it but she was willing to at least her it out before she shot it down.

'We ambush Smart-mouth and tie her up!' Jester raised her hands in a silent cheer. When Enigma looked less than pleased by the plan, Jester was forced to outline the positive points. 'She can't stop us from leaving and she can't call your dad and best of all, you get to gag her.' Jester giggled darkly as she dropped her trump-card.

'I don't know, if dad comes home and sees her tied up…' Enigma hedged, unsure of the plan but entirely loving the thought of leaving her to rot.

'Alright, we can come back and untie her later. C'mon Crossy, I hear there's this new-'

They were interrupted by Dead Switch, she looked filthier than she had minutes ago and her arrival was overlaid with the smell of polish. 'Time's up Jester.'

'Is there a pine forest downstairs or is someone actually doing their job?' Enigma mocked. Jester could practically hear the grinding of Switch's teeth as she struggled to keep her mouth shut.

When she finally did gain some composure, her tone was bordering on glacial. 'You should thank your lucky stars I let Jester up at all, Enigma. I had instructions to bar everyone but your father from seeing you.'

'My name is Crossword you useless lackey!' Enigma hissed hotly.

Jester could see the anger broiling under Switch's surface. It rose to her cheeks in waves and gave her a rosy glow that belied the fury underneath. The fury of being talked down to by a child almost half her age.

It was almost inevitable, what happened next.

Dead Switch took a step forward as Jester stuck her foot out and simultaneously pulled a length of rope from a pocket.

* * *

'Enigma Terry, you untie me right this minute! Your father will hear about this! He'll tan your hide and lock you away for a year!' Switch hollered as Jester secured the rope around her wrists.

To say Enigma looked smug was an understatement. She strutted around the hastily cleaned space like a peacock as Switch shouted and cursed at the mutiny going on. 'No, he won't. He won't even know I'm gone.' She taunted the woman strapped to the chair. 'Here's a question for you, Switch. Who will get the heavier punishment? The girl meant to be grounded or the woman who allowed two teenagers to get the better of her?'

Switch's eyes went wide with sudden realization as Jester unknotted the beloved scarf bedecked with question marks from around her neck and used it as a gag. With Enigma's statement out in the open Switch had gone from screaming to silent seething as Enigma picked up her bag and sauntered to the door.

'Oh don't worry; we'll be back some time tomorrow to untie you. I'd advise you to think about the whole situation and I'm sure you'll come to the conclusion that it's unwise to mention this little charade to anyone.'

Jester had to feel sorry for Smart-mouth but not sorry enough to untie her. She stepped out and into the sunlight as Enigma skipped down the stairs excitedly.

They were going to have so much fun.


	9. Chapter 9 Stupidity is scary

Stupidity is scary.

Note: This one is written by me, I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

Luna Fright loved fear. She couldn't get enough to it. She was like Scarecrow in many ways, but she could be worse then him if she wanted to. Gotham didn't know what was coming.

Thinking about it though, neither did Luna.

She was there sitting in her room, wearing her favourite steampunk outfit, reading her favourite horror story when she heard a dragging sound coming from outside her door.

She paused her reading and looked up at the door with slight curiosity, but then she harshly reminded herself 'Curiosity killed the cat' and she was rather found of life.

Then the dragging stopped and Luna looked up again.

Stupid curiosity, Luna grumbled as she walked over to her door, opening it a fraction to see Alice outside.

"What are you doing?" she asked the very small 18 year old, with the baby blue eyes, sparkling white teeth and straight blond hair.

"Nothing."

Luna raised an eyebrow skeptically at her friend before walking out of her room and looking around the corridor they were in.

There was nothing around that Alice could drag, nothing that Luna could see anyway.

"What are you up to Alice?" asked Luna as she observed how nervous Alice looked.

"I told you, nothing. Now go back to your horrors or whatever it is you do and I shall not disturb you anymore," explained Alice.

Luna stared at her friend for a long time before walking towards the living room.

She sat down and decided to read the paper. It was one of her fave things to do, to learn about new things that caused people to panic, because after panic came dread, then came worry and finally fear!

She sat there reading, with her lip twitching occasionally at some of the things they called news, when she heard it again.

'SCRAPE SCRAPE SCRAPE'

Luna sighed and got up to see her friend dragging a table down the corridor.

How the hell had she managed to hide that? Luna thought as she watched her friend drag the huge table towards her room.

"Alice?"

The girl froze and stared at Luna.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna as she walked towards the blond.

"I'm putting a new table in my room," stated the girl as she rested her head on the side of the table.

"I can see that, but why?" asked Luna as she ran her fingers along the edge of the table top.

"Well, you know how everyone was complaining that there was no room to have my tea parties?"

Luna paused and tried to remember that event, but considering the fact the Alice had said 'tea parties' she was probably not paying attention.

But Luna decided to give her the answer she would want. "Yes."

"Well, I was thinking if I got a bigger table, maybe then people would have more room, because there would be more space!" cried Alice.

Luna's face went through absolute shock to pure boredom and dull looking.

"What?!" cried Alice.

"Do you want to know why there is no room?" asked Luna as she creeped towards the girl.

"Yes please!" cried Alice.

"The reason there is no room, Alice, is because there is no room left in the house, because the room is too small!" cried Luna.

Alice frowned. "But surely it's because the table is too small?"

"No! It's because the room is too small!" shouted Luna. "If you put that in, then there will be even less room!"

Alice was silent and stared at Luna before Luna began to walk away.

"Now get rid of that stupid table! We don't need it!"

THE END.


	10. Chapter 10 Daddy's girl

Daddy's girl.

Note: This is a follow up on Underground that was written for me by Sword Stitcher! I hope you guys like!

* * *

Enigma was the daughter of the Riddler, possibly the greatest criminal mind in the world. That's why being his daughter was so hard.

He knew when she was lying and when she had done something bad.

Now here she was sitting in her room, a firm frown on her face.

He had grounded her, again! All because she couldn't lie when he asked if she had left her room. He found out everything, the fact that Jester took her and helped her out, so she was banned from coming to his hideout until Enigma was no longer grounded. Switch had got in trouble, but she was still around, unfortunately.

So here Enigma was, sitting on her bed staring at nothing.

Her dad had even taken away all of her puzzles books, so Enigma was board.

Suddenly the door swung open and Edward stood in the door way.

"How long must this go on?!" moaned Enigma as she slammed her head into her pillow.

"As long as it takes for you to learn your lesson," Edward snapped.

Enigma puffed a bit of her green hair out of her face. "But I'm board!"

"So? That's not my problem," Edward stated as he leaned on the door way, a smug smile plastered on his face.

Enigma looked over at him and frowned. She could push him over, one big push and he would go crashing to the ground, then she could make a dash to the door and probably be stopped by Switch.

She turned her head away and sighed. There was always another option.

A small grin crept up on Enigma's face and she began to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Edward.

Enigma sat up, wearing, as Jester called it 'the Nigma grin' it was the one grin that both Enigma and Edward had and it was exactly the same.

"I could always pack my things and stay with mum," Enigma giggled as her dad's expression went from annoyed to shut down.

She knew how angry that would of got him, no matter how much he tried to hide it, he would always get angry if Sphinx was ever mentioned in _his_ 'house'.

"Maybe I could help her pick out the underwear this time. I've seen some great ones on the internet," laughed Enigma as she got up and picked her back pack up.

"I won't let you!" growled Edward.

"It is against the law, dad, to not let me see my mother," Enigma scowled.

Edward smirked. "Do you seriously think I care about laws and rules Enigma?"

"Yes."

"Oh and why do you think that?"

"Because you go insane whenever anybody cheats at your games, so you must like rules," Enigma said as she crossed her arms and said with an air of smugness. "And in the words of red dwarfe, activating smug mode."

Edward scowled and shut her door, before locking it.

Enigma sighed and packed her bag with her clothes.

Why did he think a lock was going to stop her? She was his daughter for crying out loud! He taught her how to brake out of anywhere.

She looked around her desk and picked up a paper clip before picking at the lock.

With a satisfying click the lock sprung and she opened the door.

"Too easy," muttered Enigma.

She creeped down stairs and walked towards the door. Where was her dad? No where it seemed.

She opened the door as silently as she could and walked out with a grin on her face.

She hadn't seen her mum in a while, it might be nice to see her again, though then again it might not.

* * *

"Hey mom!" cried Enigma as she walked into her mother's hideout.

It was very egyptian and extremely warm.

"I see you've set the temperature to Egypt, you really like this whole Sphinx thing don't you?"

Mist walked out to great Enigma a smile on her face. "Enigma! It is nice to see you. I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?" asked Mist as she gave her hug.

"Oh at dad's. He grounded me, so I decided to come and live with you for a bit, if that's oaky?" asked Enigma.

Mist smiled. "It's fine. Even I think your father is too harsh on you."

"Yeah," agreed Enigma with a small smile.

"Here I'll let you stay in the spare room, did you bring all your clothes?" asked Mist.

"All of the one's I could get," answered Enigma with a smirk.

Suddenly a loud phone ring tone blared into the silence.

Mist sighed and answered.

"Hello? Oh hello Eddie, yes, yes I know don't call you Eddie, well tough. What do you want? Enigma? What on earth are you-?" suddenly there was angry buzzing on the other end of the phone.

"This is my house, she is my daughter as well. Actually, she is probably more of my daughter then yours, so ha!" laughed Sphinx.

Enigma raised an eyebrow as more angry buzzing could be heard still.

"Hey mum, ask him why he has your number," chuckled Enigma.

Mist smirked. "Say Eddie, a riddle for you, how do you have my number?" then she hung up.

Enigma smirked at her mother and followed her to her new room.

* * *

Enigma had been staying with her mother for two weeks.

She was happy and enjoying herself, when her mother suddenly came into the room with a firm scowl on her face.

"Mum what's wrong?" asked Enigma as she sat up of the sofa.

"Your father thinks you're in trouble. You need to pack your things and go home," Mist stated as she got Enigma's bag.

"What?!" cried Enigma, now standing bolt upright. "What do you mean?!"

"You're father is worried about you. He's been looking for you everywhere, apparently he believed me when I said, you were not with me," Mist muttered as she helped Enigma pack her things.

Enigma huffed and left her Mum's house, before walking all the way back to her father's.

* * *

When she got there, she hesitantly opened the door, to see a very annoyed Dad in front of her.

She visibly gulped and shuffled from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Edward sighed and gestured with his finger to come over.

Enigma did as she was told and stood in front of him, still looking at the floor, which greatly interested her more then her father's stern face.

"Enigma Terry," Edward growled and Enigma winced as her full name was use. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in young lady? Do you know how worried I was?!" cried Edward as he grabbed the girl, who slowly looked up at him.

Edward's face was not what she had expected it to be. It wasn't really angry, it was relief. He was happy that she was safe and that made Enigma smile on the inside.

He does care, she thought as she stared up at him.

"Now go and put your stuff in your room and then come down here," he ordered the girl.

Enigma nodded and slowly trudged up the stairs, to her room before dumping her bag on the floor.

Then her eyes widened in shock. Her laptop was back, her puzzle books were back and her phone was back.

Confused Enigma walked down stairs to see her Dad smirking at her.

"Why is my stuff back?" asked Enigma, a look of pure confusion on her face.

Edward didn't say anything. Instead, he asked. "Mint chic chip is your favourite ice cream, correct?"

Enigma blinked. Did he seriously just ask her what her favourite ice cream was? "Err, yes."

Edward turned and tossed her something, which she caught and almost squealed to see it was a whole tub of mint chic chip ice cream.

"You might need a spoon," Edward muttered as he held a spoon out to her.

Enigma grinned and took it, then Switch came in and Edward called over to her. "Switch, heads up!"

Switch blinked in confusion and caught the thing sailing through the air. It turned out to be strawberry ice cream, her favourite.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Edward as he walked past the shocked Switch towards the door.

Switch shook her head and walked over to Enigma, who glanced up at her before frowning a little.

"Enigma. I know you don't like me and that's fine because I don't like you, but I need to tell you something I think you should know," muttered Switch.

"What is it?" muttered Enigma.

"Your dad is proud of you."

Enigma's head shot up. "What?"

"Your dad is proud of you. He said it himself when you weren't here and he was panicking like a headless chicken," said Switch a small laugh escaping her.

Enigma grinned and looked at her ice cream. "Thank you Switch."

"No problem."

"Hey Terry! Smart mouth!"

"Jester!"

"Neon!"

The three girls hugged and laughed because they had not seen each other for a few weeks.

"Little J," Edward muttered as he gave Jester a tub of ice cream, chocolate of course.

"What's with the ice-cream Eddie?" asked Jester. Not that she wasn't happy to get ice cream, it wasn't everyday Edward Nigma handed out free ice cream.

"We're having a family night," Edward announced. "When Enigma said to me that she had a right to see her mother, I thought about it and she was right, she does have a right to see her. So, as I hope you have observed there are still two pots of ice cream, the vanilla is for me and the neapolitan is for-"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Edward smirked. "This person," he said as he walked out of the room towards the door.

Then he came back through with…

"Mum?!"

"Sphinx?"

"Misty!"

Mist smiled and thanked Edward for her ice cream.

"Oh, so I see you remembered which one was my favourite," chuckled Sphinx.

Edward smiled and picked up his ice cream before beckoning them into the 'living room' as he called it.

They some how managed to all fit on the sofa: Switch was sitting on the right hand side, Edward was on the left with Sphinx practically on top of him, Jester was on the floor, sitting cross legged and Enigma was next to her in the same pose.

"So," started Edward as he gazed at all the monitors. "Which series do you want to watch at the moment? There's amusement mile massacre, truth or dead, tiny jaws is also on and so is chose your pay phone."

"Truth or dead!" shouted Switch before anyone could get a say. "It's getting really exciting now, I really want to see the next episode!"

"Truth or dead it is then," muttered Edward as he made the video recording come onto the big screen.

"So, am I still grounded?" asked Enigma as she ate some of her ice cream.

"Yes," answered Edward as he opened his tub.

"Well, if that be the case then, this is the best grounded situation ever!" cried Enigma with a wave of her spoon.

THE END.


	11. Chapter 11 Am I really that bad?

Am I that bad?

Note: More Target. And you will be introduced to my latest character Jack in the box very soon, maybe my next story! :D Please review! :D

* * *

Conner Slater was the one of the newest rogues to hit the streets. He was being trained by Deadshot, because suddenly rogues were starting to realise that when they finally left this life, there would be no one to carry on the torch as it were.

So Conner was Deadshot's apprentice, Target and he was way off target when it came to women.

Oh he would try to flirt, he would try so hard… and fail in quick succession.

"I can't be that bad surly!" he moaned as he sat at the tea house, with a glass of lemonade in his hand.

Whisper just looked across the table, not very impressed.

Why was he friends with Target? The guy was a … a… he couldn't even put it into words, that was how bad he was.

"I don't know Conner. It could be because you are clueless when it comes to women!" he growled.

Target stared up at him and sighed. "But I try so hard!" he cried.

"You try to hard," growled Whisper. "Do you want to know how I got Crossword?"

Target smiled. "Yes please.

"Tough."

"What?!"

"I said 'tough'. As in, I'm not going to tell you."

Target stared at his so called 'best friend' but he might be changing that to Jack in the Box…. or oh what was his name? Scorch! That was it.

"Oh come on man! You owe me one!" cried Target.

Whisper raised an eyebrow. "The day I 'owe you one' is the day I retire."

Target stared at him flabbergasted. "But! But!"

"Yes?" asked Whisper his eyebrow still raised.

The he spotted Fox walk into the room.

His mouth went a gape.

She was wearing a long blue dress and her many coloured bright hair was tied back in a plat.

Whisper raised his other eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, so you have a thing for brightly coloured women with tails and pointed ears do you?"

Target was still in a bit of a daze. "Oh come on Whisp' Ya' got to admit that chick's hot! I mean, smoking hot!"

"What's smoking hot?" asked Scorch as he walked up to the, lighter in hand, switching it on and off.

Whisper glanced at the lighter, then at the longing look in Scorch's eyes that were directed at the bandages on Whisper's face and then back at the lighter.

He looked around for an escape and spotted on in the form of his girl friend.

"I have to go. My girl is waiting for me," he muttered as he jumped up and ran over to Crossword.

Target was still staring at Fox.

With a smile on his face, he jumped up and began to walk over to her when Scorch put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't go over there and try to flirt, you'll fail," explained Scorch.

"But flipping Jack in the box can get a girl! He's got the craziest chick in the block, I mean come on Jester! I thought she'd never get over Robin!" cried Target.

Scorch raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "You try to flirt with Fox and I swear, you'll simply crash and burn."

"Oh because you know everything about crashing and burning don't you, Ya' firefly undergraduate!" snarled Target.

Scorch's smile left his face and suddenly Target could smell burning.

He glanced down to see his arm was on fire.

"Ahh! What the hell Scorch!" he shouted as he danced around the room trying to put the fire out.

Scorch folded his arms and smirked. "In answer to your question earlier, yes you really are that bad."

THE END.


	12. Chapter 12 Sweets and a Jack in the box

Sweets and a Jack in the Box.

Note: It's time to meet Jack in the box. My newest member to the RITs, make him feel welcomed guys he's knew and not very shy. As Jester is going to find out. :D

* * *

Jester plus sweets equals insanity.

That's how it went when ever Jester had sweets. She loved the sugary treats and the bitter sweets. They were fun and Jester was all about fun.

So this was the reason she was holding up a sweet store, asking them to fill her back pack full of the most sugary candies they had as she idly played with her gun. Idiots didn't even know it was a toy.

Suddenly the bell to the store sounded, causing Jester to spin around to face the intruder and it happened to be a boy about her age, maybe slightly older standing in the middle of the room picking up a chocolate bar, but he wore some very strange orange goggles, a weird neck tie that was around his mouth with a smile sown into it and a black hoodie with and orange hood and orange and black stripy sleeves, that went over his hands.

"Err.. help? Robbing the store of sweets here, do you mind cowering in absolute terror?" grumbled Jester as she pointed the gun at him.

He glanced at it side long and Jester could tell he was smirking. "Cute toy, did you get it from the toy store down the road?" he laughed as he walked over to the counter and picked up some more sweets.

Jester stood there mouth agape.

No one and I mean no one, spoke to her like that, maybe her sister did but come on, think about the track record those two share it's hardly surprising, but… for a random stranger to insult her by speaking in that tone, at her, oh she was not happy.

"Listen here little miss grin," she growled causing the boy to glance at her before he went back to blundering candy. "I don't like it when people talk down to me, get's me a little angry," she hissed at him.

The boy sighed and leaned on the counter, his full body turned to her. "Oh come on sweet cheeks, cut me some slack would Ya'? This is the first candy store I've been able to rob all week. All the others have flipping pigs outside now, so would Ya' do me a favour and shut up so I continue my plundering," he grumbled before turning back to the tasty treats he was going to nick.

Jester stood there blinking in utter shock. "I'm sorry, what did you just call me?"

The… well lets call him grin for the moment turned back to her, pulled his face mask or mouth mask down and took a bite out of a candy bar he had grabbed. "I called you sweet cheeks, because you are. I mean, you ain't much of a threat. You're holding a toy gun for crying out pound, do you seriously think I'm going to take you seriously?" he chuckled.

Jester lowered the gun and tossed it to the side a frown on her face. "It clashed with my boots anyways. But you know what doesn't? I'll give Ya' a clue. Warm I am but not heated by flames, I show when you are embarrassed and I'm a crimson red. What am I?"

Grin smirked. "Let me think? You've been spending to much time with Riddler," he laughed. "Chill out sweetie, I ain't gonna' steal all Ya' candy, just the stuff I like."

"Which is surprisingly the stuff _I_ like too!" growled Jester leaning a little closer to him a firm frown set on her face.

Suddenly there was the sound of police sirens and then three police cars were outside, all with guns pointed at the shop.

Jester blinked and the smiled. "Aww, they brought all of them for little old me, how thoughtful," she chuckled, before grabbing her back pack full of sweets and slinging it over her shoulder. "Well, it's been fun kiddo' but I really must be going. See Ya' Grin!" called Jester with a wave of her hand as she headed towards the back door.

"My name is Jack in the box," the boy shouted over to her.

Jester paused and grinned. "Jack in the box huh? May I just ask Ya' a question?"

"You can ask."

"Do you bounce?"

Jack grinned at her and nodded. "Sure do! Wanna' see?"

"I'd like a ride," answered Jester with a small grin.

Jack in the box smirked back at her and pulled his mouth mask back up before beckoning her over to him.

Jester grinned and jumped into his waiting arms.

Suddenly springs popped out of the bottom of his shoes.

"Ya' ready?" laughed Jack in the box.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Jester laughed back.

Jack nodded at her and began to bounce up and down till they were almost hitting the ceiling, then he bounced through the windows and jumped over the police cars, up towards a wall, where he was planning to jump and jump and jump, which he did and then he landed on the roof.

Jester jumped out of his arms and smirked. "Well, you certainly have a spring in your steps!" she laughed.

Jack in the box laughed too. "And I can see why you're called Jester."

"Yeah, my all in one bleach job," she muttered.

"Nah, not that beautiful, your jokes and gags!" cried Jack in the box.

Jester blushed a little. "Gee, you really know how to compliment a girl, did Ya' know that?"

"No, but I do now, thanks sweetness," laughed Jack in the box as he walked towards the edge of the roof top.

"Say wait up springy!" called Jester as she ran up to him, Jack in the box turned to her and grinned. "Are Ya' thinking about making this sort of thing… a regular thing?" inquired Jester.

Jack in the box nodded at her. "Yep I sure am!"

"Well, here," said Jester as she passed him two cards. "This is the address of the tea house, which is where all us nutty kids hang out."

"And the other one?" asked Jack in the box as he examined the joker card.

Jester grinned and kissed his cheek, causing a blush to rise up across his face. "It's my number silly," she giggled as she jumped to the edge of the rooftop on the other side.

Jack in the box stared at her as she turned round to him and made a phone out of her hand.

"Call me," she laughed as she waved her phone shaped hand, before she disappeared over the edge.

THE END.


	13. Chapter 13 Moonbeam you have been warned

Moombeam, you have been warned.

Note: This was written for me by Sword Stitcher! I hope you guys like it! I love it! :D

* * *

'More tea my dear friend?' Alice smiled and brandished the gaily decorated teapot. The party was exactly what she'd wanted. Just her, Luna and a one or two mind –controlled thugs.

'No, I do not.' Luna spat and inched her way from the bright pink lacework that Alice had used to decorate the table. This whole thing was making her uncomfortable, Alice knew it. It was the bright and vibrant colours. Luna preferred much darker and more durable colours and she had held some hope that her friend would grow accustomed to the cheery way in which she threw tea-parties, but apparently that was wearing thin.

'My dear moonbeam-'

'It's Luna!' She spat furiously. 'Don't call me that damn nickname!'

Alice shrank back into her chair, clutching the scalding teapot as her eyes struggled to find something to rest on in panic and agitation.

'Well.' She spoke at last, much more frank. 'Someone has been spending too much time with the quzzler-quarreler.'

'It's not Enigma, you air-head!' Luna snapped at her. 'Why are you so damn cheery all the time? Why aren't you once angry or sad or glum?'

'Why, Hatter would have no part in that! Buck up, he'd say! No sense in feeling like a Jabberwocky!'

'Goddamn you and Lewis Carroll!' Luna snarled.

They fell into an awkward silence, but now that Luna was on the subject, she'd never actually discovered what scared her friend, if anything at all. Spiders, snakes and all the usual terrors had failed to scare her time and again so what was Alice possibly afraid of? It was something she was never going to be able to leave alone until she knew.

'C'mon Alice, be straight with me for once, what scares you, huh? What makes you into a blubbering little wimp?' Luna finally asked.

'I'm sure I wouldn't like to know.' Alice spoke primly.

What she was about to do was against what the group had agreed upon when they agreed to socialise with one another. They weren't to use their powers or abilities against each other; a battle of tit-for-tat would only ensue and quite possibly, engulf them all. 'Well…Why don't we find out?'

That was when Luna allowed the slim canister she kept on her at all times to slip down her sleeve and sprayed the curly haired girl in the face.

That should wipe the cheeriness from her features. Luna thought smugly. For a minute as the paralysis effect raged, Alice looked shocked, stunned even which was a common sight on her face, to be sure. A simple math problem could stun her but that soon passed and a look of abject horror came over her features.

Luna grinned, and asked Jonathan's age old question. 'What are you seeing Alice? What are you most afraid of?'

'Th-the crazy glue!'

What?! She must have misheard her. There was just no way someone like Alice…Well like that; it was easy to think that someone like Alice would be afraid of an inanimate object.

'Crazy glue?' Luna deadpanned. 'You're absolutely terrified…Of crazy glue?' She was never going to be able to say that often enough to make it normal.

Christ, Luna had heard of a fear of ducks and reflections and even, yes, socks. But freaking glue?!

I…I was six!' Alice gulped as her cheeks flamed and tears began pouring down her cheeks. 'I stuck my head to the desk by accident and to free me they had to cut off almost all of my hair. I thought I was going to be stuck to that desk forever and a day!'

Luna couldn't help the reaction she gave. She'd never heard Alice so serious and horrified as she described possibly having to live her life planted to a desk. She laughed, loudly.

The dose she'd given Alice was mild at best and wore off fairly quickly, but it didn't help her case. As the visions of a crazy glue monster faded, the axe came out and buried itself into the wood of the table.

Crockery rattled as Alice stood, unusually pensive as Luna's chair toppled over to prevent her being sliced in half.

'That wasn't nice Moonlight.' Alice muttered. 'We agreed not to use wonderland tricks against each other. I remember the Quizzler-quarreler explaining it.'

This was more of the darker side of Alice than Luna ever wanted to see and, as she scuttled across the floor, away from the advancing gingham dressed girl, she had to admit, she liked cheery Alice a lot more than her darker side.


End file.
